


Cologne and Licorice

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, they are the same ages as their actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Credence is the pampered partner of the rich and successful Percival Graves.





	1. Chapter 1

"How do I look?" asked the handsome older man.

Credence turned off the electric hair trimmer and arched an eyebrow at his lover.

"Very handsome," he answered, with the little half smile that always made Percival's heart do back flips.

Credence set the trimmer down on the counter and picked up a comb. He ran it through Percival's hair and smiled with satisfaction at his work. Percival shivered both from the pleasure of the comb against his scalp and from the admiration in those sweet brown eyes. 

"Take a look for yourself," said Credence. "So handsome."

Instead of tilting his head towards the mirror, Percival kept his gaze fixed on the slender man who was currently only wearing one of Percival's blue button-down shirts. Credence had eagerly rolled out of their shared bed to help him get ready. 

"Yes," said Percival, moving his eyes from the pale skin peeking out from the shirt to the long brown curls framing his face. "I agree."

Color rushed into Credence's face. "I meant that you look at yourself, Percy."

"Oh?" asked Percival as he reached forward and undid one of the shirt buttons. 

Credence instinctively stepped forward into the touch, and Percival pulled him into his lap.

"But if you like it, isn't that the most important thing?" asked Percival as he eyed that long neck hungrily. 

"I always like how you look," said Credence, shyly.

"I think the way the person you love looks at you is more honest than any mirror," said Percival looking at Credence with adoration.

Credence bit his lip. "You love me?"

Percival grabbed Credence's jaw and kissed him in a wet, unabashed way that made tiny whines escape from Credence's kiss-drenched lips. Credence clung onto the collar of Percival's freshly pressed white shirt and was careful not to wrinkle it, even though Percival constantly reassured Credence that he would not get mad about little things like that. However, such little things were more like mountains for the young man to overcome and were the reason his boyfriend held him for an extra second whenever they embraced. 

Credence moved his mouth from Percival's jaw to his neck and shivered at the heady scent of his cologne. Percival combed his fingers through those long strands that Credence had no longer been forced to cut short in the years since he had escaped from his abusive teenage home. 

"I do love you, Credence," he said warmly.

Credence buried his head against his chest and silently admonished himself for getting Percival's shirt wet. Percival wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I have a meeting in an hour," said Percival with regret. "Otherwise, I would carry you back to bed with me right now."

Credence lifted his head and smiled at Percival through shiny eyes. 

"Would you hand me my wallet, sweetheart?" Percival asked.

Credence reached for the brown leather on the the counter and handed it to him. Percival opened the wallet and handed a few green bills to Credence.

"Buy yourself something nice to wear," said Percival. "And meet me for dinner tonight."

Credence looked down and realized they were hundreds. He shook his head. "I have more than enough clothes. But I would like to go to dinner with you."

"Treat yourself," said Percival. "I insist. You take such good care of me. Please let me take care of you. You deserve it, baby."

Credence nodded and pressed his lips against Percival's strong jawline once more before standing up. Percival pocketed his wallet and turned to leave when Credence grabbed his shoulder.

"Percy," he said.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too," said Credence.

Percival flashed his white teeth and winked. Credence felt a warmth in his belly, and he was already counting down the hours until dinner.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence and Percival meet for dinner

Credence stepped into the trendy sushi restaurant that Percival had texted him the address to earlier. However, this step had been unnecessary since a taxi had swiftly appeared outside of the manicure place where Credence had spent the last half of the afternoon. The younger man could not help but be impressed how his Percy had guessed his location based on a snapshot of his shiny fingernails.

Credence glanced into the mirror in the restaurant's entryway and hoped he had chosen the right outfit for the occasion. Credence had already owned the black skinny jeans and ankle boots and had purchased a black velvet jacket with red lining and a tight purple dress shirt which was now tucked into his belt. He had changed at the mall and now worried that he had not given himself enough time to assess if the outfit worked. Was he too overdressed for this restaurant? Or under-dressed? Would Percival think he was trying too hard? Credence tried to calm the fluttering in his chest.

The young man soon forgot about his own appearance as stepped into the dining area and saw Percival sitting at a candle-lit table in the corner. The restaurant was fitted with black minimalist furniture and was dimly lit. His paramour was wearing the dark three-piece suit he had left the house in this morning. His graying hair was still immaculately in place with only the coarse scruff on his cheeks and chin as signs that the man was at the end of a long day. Credence bit his lip imagining the lovely burn Percival's unshaven face would leave trailing down his sensitive skin. As if sensing the anticipation of that gaze, Percival looked up from the menu in front of him and silently beckoned Credence across the room with a wink nobody else noticed. Credence eagerly moved over to him and sat down in the rounded black chair across from Percival.

"You look gorgeous," said Percival.

Credence blushed. "I missed you while you were at work today."

"I missed you too, baby," said Percival.

Percival leaned forward and pecked a fleeting kiss upon Credence's soft lips. Credence ran his tongue along his mouth to chase the taste of his lover.

"Would you like to see the menu?" asked Percival.

"Hmm?" asked Credence, having briefly forgotten that he was at the restaurant to eat food rather than Percival.

"I can recommend a few things if you're not sure," said Percival.

Credence blinked nervously and Percival admired each flick of his thick lashes. He took the menu from Percival.

"I think I will just have the salmon platter," said Credence. "I'm not that hungry."

Percival nodded.

"I had a coffee earlier and that usually ruins my appetite," said Credence. "I should have known better than-"

"Shh." Percival pressed his thumb against Credence's mouth to silence his self-admonishment.

Credence reflexively licked the tip of the digit and color momentarily flooded Percival's cheeks. He pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

They both enjoyed the meal and chatted about Percival's day at work. When Credence had finished his last nigiri, Percival shifted nervously in his seat. Credence looked at him with curiosity. Anxious ticks were quite rare in his boyfriend who usually was the picture of confidence and control.

"Credence," Percival began. "You know you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, right?"

Credence swallowed.

"When I met you I was not in a good place," said Percival. "Yes, I had my job. I had money. But I was empty inside. I never realized what I had been missing until I fell in love with you."

"Oh, Percy," Credence reached for him with a gaze of adoration.

Percival stood up from his chair and stepped right next to Credence. He felt his heart rattling in his chest like a stampede of wildebeests. Percival went down on one knee, and Credence could not stop the sudden flood of tears when he realized what was happening.

"Credence," said Percival. "I know you have been hurt badly in the past, and most people would use that as an excuse never to open up to anyone ever again. But you've done the opposite, because you are such an amazing person. I am so lucky to have you."

Credence wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Percival took a black box from out of his jacket pocket.

"I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," said Percival. "I will love and protect for as long as I live. My darling Credence, if you will have an over-the-hill fool like me, will you marry me?"

Percival opened the box to reveal a diamond ring that had a golden band accented with a colorful array of gemstones. Credence gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. Percival looked at him with uncertainty, as if still entertaining the possibility that his boyfriend would reject his proposal.

"Y-yes," said Credence. "Of course, I will marry you."

Percival felt the breath he had been holding finally leave his chest. Relief flooded his limbs as he slipped the ring on Credence's finger. It fit perfectly, and they both remained frozen for a moment, admiring how the candle light made the stones softly twinkle.

Credence broke the silence by laughing happily and throwing his arms around Percival's neck. Percival embraced him and pushed his cheek against the side of Credence's face.

"Would you like to order dessert?" asked Percival.

"I'd rather have an order of you to go," said Credence.

Percival smirked. "I'll ask for the bill."

* * *

 

  
Percival had barely closed the door when Credence was already sucking on his earlobe. Percival dropped the keys on the floor and picked his fiancé up by his slender hips. His beautiful cargo draped over his shoulder, Percival strode to their bedroom and lowered Credence onto the unmade white sheets from that morning. The young man's flat-ironed locks fanned around his head. He kept his eyes locked on Percival and ran his hand down his body to the front of his jeans.

"Percy," Credence moaned.

Percival shivered from the longing in his voice as he pulled off his jacket. Credence arched his hips into his open palm, and Percival sped up his disrobing.

"I need you, Percy," said Credence.

Percival dropped his pants and stood in front of the bed only in his black briefs.

"What do you need?" asked Percival.

"You to fuck me," said Credence.

Credence watched Percival's pupils dilate in the split second before Percival pounced on him. Teeth, tongue, and lips were on Credence's neck. His jacket was pulled off and tossed to the floor. His shirt impatiently ripped with buttons flying.

"I'll buy you a new one," said Percival as his hands mapped out the warm flesh of Credence's chest.

Credence did not care. He would rather have those delightful hands along his torso than a million silk shirts. Still, he nodded anyway and unbuckled his belt. Percival helped him pull the rest of his clothes off in one shift motion.

"Please, Percy," he whimpered. "Please. Oh!"

Percival lifted him by the legs so his thighs were around his face and Credence's head was on the pillow. Credence sighed as he felt the unshaven face brush against his skin. Percival raised an eyebrow before running his tongue against Credence's entrance. Credence tried to push up for more friction, but Percival held him firmly in place as his tongue flicked inside the eager little hole. Percival grunted as he greedily tasted more and more of the younger man. Credence's cock was hard and began to drip onto his stomach.

"Percy," Credence pleaded. "I need more. I need your cock."

Percival dropped Credence's legs, and Credence fished for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. The older man watched silently as Credence pulled down his briefs and poured the clear gel into his palm. Percival finally uttered a curse at the sight of those long, manicured fingers slicking up his girth.

"Shit," muttered Percival as Credence rubbed his thumb against the head.

Credence gave him a kiss that was mostly tongue before laying back down with his legs spread wide.

"You're beautiful," said Percival.

Credence bit his lip. Percival draped his body on top of him and kissed him again before sliding inside his fiancé’s warmth. Credence sighed in relief and wrapped his legs around Percival's waist. The mattress squeaked as Percival moved his hips. Credence closed his eyes and arched his neck in bliss.

"Beautiful," whispered Percival hotly into his year. "I love you."

Credence's eyes blinked half open before closing again. "More. Please."

Slick sounds accompanied the bed frame slamming into the wall. White scratch marks ran down the canvas of Percival's back. Hardly a breath was taken between the litany of praise uttered by Percival and the moans and sighs falling from Credence's parted lips.

"Percy," Credence trembled. "Yours. I'm yours."

"Fuck," said Percival as he felt Credence's release spurt against his stomach.

"Credence," said Percival heatedly as he thrust a few more times before his own pleasure filled the younger man.

He rolled off Credence before collapsing next to him heavily. They both gasped for breath as they looked at each other. Percival's hair was somehow still immaculate while Credence's locks were noticeably mussed from Percival's ministrations. Credence reached for Percival's hand, and Percival grabbed him tightly.

Credence giggled. "You don't have to buy me another shirt."

Percival kissed the ring on Credence's finger.

"I know I don't have to," said Percival. "But I want to."

"Oh," said Credence, his eyes suddenly misty.

Percival kissed those addicting lips again.

"I love you," said Percival.

"I love you, too," said Credence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better brush your teeth after reading this, or you'll get cavities :D


End file.
